In the past pipe connection to a pressurized gas main has been achieved by means of a hot tap saddle fitting. That fitting provides a chamber which is mounted to the main pipe by a collar, the mouth of the chamber seating against the external wall of the pipe and sealing therewith. A drill bit inside the sealed chamber is operable from outside the chamber to drill radially into the main pipe. A subsidiary pipe to be connected with the main is connected to the chamber usually by coupling means integral with the fitting and the drill bit is then operated so as to pierce the main thereby placing the subsidiary pipe in communication with the interior of the main.